True Beauty
by Kristen3
Summary: Sequel/companion to "Daphne's Bathroom," by Mestizaa. After her hairdryer disaster, Niles helps Daphne see that beauty may not be all on the outside. One-shot.


**Author's Note: **Many thanks to author **Mestizaa **for writing "Daphne's Bathroom," and allowing me to explore what happened after. Somehow, I just felt that the ending was a tad open, and I had to do something with it. I wasn't sure what until I reread the story, and this is what I came up with. It's just a harmless bit of fluff that I couldn't resist. I hope it lives up to the original!

Daphne hated to do this. But she took the scissors from Dr. Crane and took a deep breath. After what she'd managed to do to her hair with the hairdryer, this really was the only solution. "It's only hair," she repeated to herself.

"My Maris refuses to allow anyone to touch her hair except her personal stylist," Niles blurted out.

Daphne couldn't help laughing. "Well, the rest of us can't afford that, so sometimes we've just got to do things for ourselves. Here goes nothing." She made a few cuts, thus freeing the hairdryer at last. "That's not so bad, right?"

Niles didn't answer. The truth would not be the response Daphne wanted, and any other answer would cause a nosebleed.

It didn't take a fancy degree for Daphne to understand his silence. "It's awful, isn't it?"

"Daphne, it's only hair. It does grow back."

"I know that, but until it does, I'm stuck looking like this!" She pointed to her reflection, where she could clearly see the large section of hair that was now missing.

"It really isn't so bad, now that I think about it. But if you're really worried, I'm sure you could find someone who could do something with it."

"I suppose I could ask Roz who she goes to. But this is me hair, Dr. Crane. What if it can't be fixed? Roz already tells me I need to make meself more attractive to men. This isn't going to help me social life!"

Niles saw that she was beginning to truly panic. For her sake, he had to tell her the truth. "Daphne, men aren't as concerned with your hair as you think we are. There are so many other things about a woman that we could find attractive. For example, your smile, or your figure..." He looked her up and down, seeing all those things he'd fallen for as if for the first time.

"Oh, Dr. Crane. That's such a lovely thing to say!" She kissed his cheek.

Immediately, Niles blushed, feeling a warmth were she'd kissed him. "It's the truth. Hair is just one of the many things one might notice about a woman. And that's just at the first glance. Once you get to know her, there's so much more. Her personality, and the way she cares about others, or her accent..."

"Her accent?" Daphne asked, suddenly sensing that this was not just a general list of a woman's qualities. It was beginning to sound just a little too familiar.

Once again, Niles felt himself blushing "Well, yes. I was simply trying to make a point, but I guess I got a bit carried away."

"You really do like me accent?"

Niles nodded. "Of course. It's part of what makes you you."

Daphne smiled. "Your father and your brother make fun of the way I talk all the time. And I keep having to explain things to people over the phone because they say I'm hard to understand!"

"Well, Dad and Frasier are wrong. Your accent is unique, and so is your hair. People worry too much about what others think. I think you'd be much better off just being yourself."

Just moments ago, Daphne had wondered if a man would ever look at her as being in any way attractive. Now, thanks to Dr. Crane, she felt better than she had in months. "You always know the right thing to say." She kissed his cheek once again. "Your wife is very lucky."

"I'm not sure that she agrees with you, but thank you, Daphne."

"I know Mrs. Crane isn't very nice to you sometimes. But I'm sure one day, you'll find a woman who'll appreciate you."

"I hope so, too, Daphne." Niles had no doubt, as he looked at her, that there could never be a more beautiful woman in the world. Even if her hair never returned to its former state, he wouldn't mind a bit. The most attractive qualities that Daphne possessed could never be seen in a mirror.

**The End**


End file.
